


How SJ found out about Eunhae

by twinklingpaopufruit



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Humor, M/M, reposting from my aff, some hanchul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-04-24 05:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4907125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinklingpaopufruit/pseuds/twinklingpaopufruit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How each member of Super Junior found out about Eunhyuk's and Donghae's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kangin

_**Kangin: July 25, 2012** _

When not rehearsing for the band or being slaved away by hectic schedules, Youngwoon found himself often bored, especially more than late since he had come back just a few days ago from the army. He didn't understand how the others entertained themselves on their free day. He knew Kyuhyun played his computer or video games, Siwon went to the gym, and Ryeowook found new cooking recipes. But nothing kept Youngwoon’s attention for long; he tried to look for something calming and just watch tv or catch up on sleep. So Youngwoon entertained himself in other ways.

Jungsu hated his entertainment. Heechul loved it when it wasn't directed at him. And the others tried to stay clear.

But the members couldn't avoid him for long. Youngwoon got off on pranking the other members and overall just causing mischief around the dorms. It was fun and gave him new material to work with on variety shows or interviews.

So here he was at the dorms instead of his own place on a free day, back from the army, and dying to cause some long-awaited mischief. He needed to prank someone with a short temper but quick to forgive, he knew that much. When people became angry, things became awkward and Jungsu reprimanded him.

Although, he was almost tempted to think of something that would involve Heechul. He reconsidered quickly. People tended to end up dead or critically injured when Kim Heechul was involved. As fun as that was sure to be, Youngwoon didn't want to risk becoming a target.

So new idea...

He toyed with the thought of using Donghae and almost convinced himself before he remembered Ryeowook was very protective of him. If Donghae ever became too angry (a humorous occasion if there ever was one) Siwon would know in an instant. And Siwon never able to keep his fat mouth shut would proceed to tell Jungsu and then there would be a very teed off Ryeowook on his hands and that was something he wanted even less than having Heechul out for his blood. Ryeowook liked fucking torture.

He threw his head back against the couch in the living room. He took a deep breath. He quickly ran through a list of the members.

Donghee: Not worth it mainly because he wouldn't care in the slightest.

Jungsu: His hyung would probably pretend to find the prank adorable at first. He would laugh it off and carry on with his day as if nothing had happened, but later he would find some way of embarrassing Youngwoon on national tv. Jungsu being the leader knew everything about everyone and Youngwoon knew from personal experience that Jungsu had some mortifying dirt on him.

Sungmin: He was more likely to get to root of the prank quickly and efficiently. If he discovered he was part of a prank, he would find a way to sabotage it purely for spite.

Kyuhyun: Dear God. He wanted unpredictable not absolutely fucking insane. Anything surrounding him was surely to be so convoluted by the end that all pranks would have to be called off.

Hyukjae: And there he stopped dead, an evil thought implanting itself in front of his mind.

Lee Hyukjae was perfect. He was easy and gullible. He tended to bottle up emotions for as long as he could until he broke down. And most importantly, the kid was just way too nice and used to endless teasing from his hyungs.

Youngwoon snickered to himself on the couch already thinking of a plan. Annoyance was the main goal of this prank. He thought of several ways he could achieve this. He could wake up the kid at random intervals and post the reactions online, mess with his food and steal it, something Hyukjae despised. He could also steal his insane collection of shoe lifts hidden under his bed.

Youngwoon giggled already intent to start this as soon as possible. He pulled out his phone from his pocket and switched to video recording, heading down the hall. He stood in front of Hyukjae's room and pressed his ear against the door. He couldn't hear any noises and he knew the younger was in there so logically he must have been asleep.

He slowly opened the door and peeked his head through the crack. The room was dark but the light from the hallway gave a general outline of a giant lump on the bed.

He snickered and slithered into the room. He searched for the light switch and turned it on.

Youngwoon bit his lip to avoid laughing. A clearer shape of the lump was seen. Random limbs stuck out and hung from the edge of the bed. And he could see a bare arm and a completely bare leg.

Hyukjae was naked.

Oh his dongsaeng should know better than that in a dorm full of troublemaking boys.

This was going to be hilarious.

He took a deep breath, pressing the record button on his phone. "Wake up sleepy head!" Youngwoon shouted at his loudest pitch.

Hyukjae, predictably shot up from the bed. The kid looked around the room in a daze as Youngwoon laughed hysterically.

But his voice was snatched from his throat when he heard a whine.

_"Hyung."_

That had not come from Hyukjae.

A second later, another lump that Youngwoon had failed to notice, wiggled under the covers. The covers fell as Donghae sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Hyung, what are you doing?" Donghae asked with a sleepy pout.

But Youngwoon had no voice. Because with both of them sitting up, he saw that the bed sheets failed to cover their laps. They were both naked. In bed. Together. Sleeping. _Sleeping Together._

"Oh shit!" Youngwoon shrieked, running out the door.

He heard a sling of curses from Hyukjae right before Youngwoon slammed the door.

Youngwoon ran down the hall and to the nearest empty bathroom. He locked the door and leaned against the door. He looked down at his shaking hands which were still clutching his phone tightly.

It couldn't be real right?

His thumb quivered against the buttons of his phone. He reached his gallery and watched the video his phone automatically saved. His eyes went to Hyukjae who shot up, then to Donghae. Dear sweet Jesus, Youngwoon could see their dicks. Shit.

Ok.

He could rationalize this.

Maybe they weren't doing _that._ They could have just been sleeping. Several of the members slept in the same bed. He could be accused of doing it too.  Although, none of them were ever naked, at least not to his knowledge. So why were Donghae and Hyukjae alone together in bed with their dicks out?

Youngwoon took another breath. He glanced down at his phone and replayed the video and there he noticed, a hickey sitting proudly on Hyukjae's collarbone.

Well, shit.

Youngwoon pocketed his phone once more and exited the bathroom.

He returned down the hallway to Hyukjae's room ready to get to the bottom of this nonsense. As soon as his hand touched the knob, his ears picked up on muffled voices.

He scrunched his brows and leaned his ear against the door.

"The door was locked," Hyukjae whined.

"Um..." He heard Donghae mutter. "I might have gone to the bathroom and forgot to lock the door again."

Youngwoon snorted under his breath. He could _hear_ Hyukjae's look of exasperation.

Youngwoon then heard some shuffling of feet and then a bed creak.

"Crap, he knows Donghae. He _knows._ "

Another creaking noise of a bed. "We'll figure it out." Donghae replied.

Youngwoon automatically took pity on them. Because fuck, he understood the fear on the other side of the door. If anyone were to find out it could put an end to their careers, to Super Junior itself. A moment of anger bubbled up in Youngwoon at that thought.

How could they be so stupid to fuck around like this? Especially in the dorms when their managers loved to barge in without notice. This could have destroyed all their hard work from trainee days to now. They couldn't afford this scandal. Scandals being something Youngwoon was quite acquainted with as he took into consideration what he had done in the past. He had learned from his mistakes. He regretted them deeply. He had been stupid, reckless, and above all selfish. His huge mistake could have resulted in the company cutting off everyone’s contracts on the spot. He knew this for a fact.

His breath quivered as he recalled Jungsu’s face when he had received the news. It was utter disappointment but not directed toward him. Rather Jungsu had blamed himself and for some reason that affected Youngwoon a lot more than what some commentator had to say on the radio or tv.

Youngwoon didn’t want any of that for Donghae and Hyukjae, not the media nonsense, not the company, not Jungsu.

Youngwoon backed away from the door and squared his shoulders. He wanted to barge through the door and shout at them to break off whatever was in between them. He didn't care about their feelings at the moment. Their lives were way too important. And upon that train of thought, Youngwoon recalled these were more than his co-workers. Theses were his friends—his brothers. He couldn’t let anything happen to them. Socially and mentally, Donghae and Hyukjae would be ruined. He had heard the stories of idols and actors coming out as gay and then committing suicide due to the unwelcomed response. He didn't want that for them. He cared too much.

His shoulders sagged as the anger fizzled into sadness.

He took one large breath and pushed open the door.

He froze in the doorway. Thankfully, his dongsaengs had dressed, but both were sitting on the bed. Hyukjae quietly sobbing into Donghae's shirt as Donghae rubbed his shoulders, tears streaming down his face as well.

Donghae met his eyes first.

"Um." Youngwoon intellectually said.

Hyukjae dislodged himself from Donghae with great effort.

Youngwoon's heart broke down at seeing his eyes brimmed in red. "Fuck." Youngwoon snapped. The quick mentally prepared speech vanished at the stupid little monkey face. "Just…” Youngwoon blushed and avoided looking either in the eye. This was way too awkward. “Just try to keep it hush, you know?" Youngwoon settled on saying. There was a strange taste in his mouth at the onslaught of emotions he often kept bottled up.

"Eh?" Both of them exclaimed.

"Be careful." Youngwoon muttered. His eyes wandered all across the room except at the pair sitting on the bed. He spotted an open drawer, standing out against Hyukjae’s overly clean room. A few of the contents were spilling out, all filled with Donghae’s clothes. Youngwoon looked away quickly at that, realizing at that display, this was way more than just fucking. He let out another breath to bring circulation to his red, blushing face. "Don't let this ruin the group...and I'm...I'm happy for you."

Donghae leaped from the bed in his usual excitable self. Youngwoon was forced to look at him as he found himself with an armful of Donghae. It took Youngwoon a moment to react, but he fondly patted the other, while he released a few chuckles.

"Crap." Youngwoon said after a moment, when Donghae pulled away.

"What?" Hyukjae asked.

"Now I can't tease you about being virgins."

Hyukjae turned a bright red but laughed nonetheless. Youngwoon smiled and took a step back admiring the way Donghae looked and fussed over an embarrassed Hyukjae. It was sweet.

Ew.

Ok, he needed to get out of here quick before he vomited.

But damn. There went his prank.

A light bulb shined over his head,  "Hey," he told the two, "Do you want to help me prank Siwon?"

Both boys grinned.

And there Kangin realized, Donghae and Hyukjae were still the same and weren’t going to let their relationship ruin anyone’s lives. They cared way too much and perhaps that’s why Kangin decided there to keep it secret even from their beloved leader.

He sat on the bed and began to talk about the prank in mind, the two listening intently. He pulled out his phone to make some notes on what they needed to do, but as he unlocked his phone, he paused abruptly.

He sighed.

Hyukjae and Donghae hovered by his phone in anticipation. The pause turned into a delay and the pair gave him wary looks. He knew what he needed to do. Youngwoon made sure Hyukjae and Donghae paid close attention as he went back to his gallery and deleted the video. He grinned at both of them and opened up his note app on his phone. And there that same grin rested on both their faces.


	2. Hangeng

_**Hangeng: 2005-October 19, 2011** _

Coming to South Korea, with a poor grasp of the language probably wasn't the brightest idea Hangeng had ever come up with. He wanted to become an idol but upon his trainee days, he had no idea it would be this strenuous, not only on his body but his mind.

After debuting as Super Junior, Hangeng became accustomed to the rigorous toll on his body. His hard work transformed into muscles and nearly perfect conditioning. However, his mind never quite caught up with the demand of stardom. He was tired constantly and therefore his effort on learning Korean as fluently as he could didn't take much priority with all the stresses in his life.

 Sure, Heechul was always there to help him and give him actual useful phrases instead of the flow of inappropriate curses and sexual innuendo courtesy of the 2Woons, but there was always too much effort to pay attention. Heechul would scold him for not listening, but then his face would soften and let him take a quick power nap before their next scheduled event.

 The others often did not take the hint that he just wanted to rest. While Hangeng was older than the majority of them, he still felt he needed to act nice and therefore try to decipher what his younger members told him. But when he was tired, his mind couldn't focus on the inflections of the language and instead, he dozed off, preferring to examine body language. It always took less effort and living with a gang of too hyper twenty-somethings, he realized all of them were quite expressive anyway.

 A hunch of shoulders and a small frown, meant Jungsu was worried and wanted him to eat and take his vitamins. A scorning eyebrow on a Sunday morning meant that Siwon wanted to drag him to church. A tentative peek into his bedroom with a shy smile meant that Ryeowook wanted his help on preparing a Chinese dish. A hand ruffling frizzy hair meant Jongwoon wanted to practice vocals with him.

 Overall, he had gotten quite good at reading the group. He was positive that even if he didn't speak any Korean he would still understand his members. It was a closeness he cherished more than anything and it kept him sane through his time unable to return back home. Yet, Hangeng realized that even though he was close to every member, he would never be as close as Hyukjae and Donghae were.

 He envied their close friendship upon first meeting them. They hung off each other like sloths, laughed and moved like rambunctious puppies, and knew every secret about each other.

 Hangeng desired a closeness like that.

 He didn’t mean to latch onto Heechul like that. Well actually, Heechul latched onto him and Hangeng couldn’t have been more grateful. He recalled the moment when Heechul transformed into his co-member to his best friend. A group of anti-fans had shouted a few racist remarks and Heechul stepped in quickly, not caring in the slightest over his public image.

 From there the two became inseparable. Sure at times, Siwon was involved, but the younger had more hectic schedules with all his filming so it was mainly Hangeng and Heechul.

 He tried to be close to Heechul the same way Donghae and Hyukjae were. They shared food, sometimes the same bed, had their own private jokes, learned about each other’s ambitions and home lives.

 It was a friendship he cherished to this day. However, the imitation of his younger friends began to spread more into Hangeng’s and Heechul’s friendship, so much that Hangeng began to question whether this was appropriate friend behavior. Like Donghae and Hyukjae, Hangeng would sneak quick smiles and glances when it seemed no one was paying attention, they invaded each other’s personal space, and most of all, they began to communicate with their eyes alone.

There was one moment that stood out to Hangeng especially. He and Heechul had arrived back from schedules and crawled into Hangeng’s bed. When the lights turned off and Hangeng’s eyes grew accustomed to the dark, he saw Heechul staring back at him. He wasn’t sure at the moment what his own eyes conveyed, but he was certain what Heechul’s were.

_Want._

They both leaned in and pressed their lips together. They kissed for hours, days, then weeks. Hangeng knew this was no longer a friendship.

He wasn’t sure what it was. He tried to distance himself from Heechul more so when Super Junior-M began preparations. Heechul became angry and resentful. The first thing he did in a fit of impulsive anger was delete Hangeng’s contact info from his phone. The second was avoidance.

Hangeng appreciated it. For a day.

He wasn’t very good at denying himself from his needs when Heechul was involved. So he approached Heechul a few days before he would have to leave for China. And the conversation that preceded ingrained itself permanently in Hangeng’s mind.

The response he received was not one he wanted to hear so he tried to squash his own feelings down. And then participating in such a self-loathing behavior, he became accustomed to the way the body expressed it. And then, he noticed Donghae and Hyukjae replicating those same body movements.

Donghae, Hangeng noticed, had more difficulty. When they finally left for China, Donghae for the first time became insufferable.

Hangeng wasn’t fond of calling other members rude names, especially when the others were so nice to him, but honestly. Donghae.

Hangeng almost preferred the hyper-active three year old than this desolate pile of lump. Donghae rarely engaged in conversation, sighed everywhere, and constantly checked his phone for messages. It was getting ridiculous.

Hangeng, as the leader of the group decided he needed to put an end to this. One night when Hangeng and the others were at a hotel in China, Hangeng sauntered to Donghae’s room.

He knocked loudly over some unnamable depressing ballad on the other side of the door. Donghae opened the door and Hangeng pushed his way inside, nearly knocking the younger onto the floor.

Donghae gave him a curious look, but Hangeng set to work.

The laptop under his arm moved to the edge of the bed. He opened it and quickly typed in his passwords and logged onto Skype.

Hangeng almost forgot why he was there as he saw the green light under Heechul’s name. He was tempted to click the button and have a conversation with the elder, but Hangeng held back. Heechul had made himself clear right before he left for Super Junior-M.

If Hangeng did not want to announce his sexual orientation to the public, they could not be together. Hangeng couldn’t expose himself like that. He could see Heechul doing it. Most people thought it was from a lack of shame or that he didn’t care, but Heechul did care about other people’s opinions. A lot. But rather, Heechul wanted to start perhaps the first wave of a healthy same-sex relationship in South Korea. He wanted change for the greater good. Heechul always did, always thinking of others in his impulsive ways. It was idealistic thinking in Heechul’s part, Hangeng thought. It was still too early in the game of Queer Rights to be viewed anywhere near positive and plus it would ruin all of them.

So Hangeng declined, knowing that it meant he and Heechul could not be together.

He had accepted that.

But here was Donghae and Hyukjae. Fresh faces and too happy personalities, perhaps they could make it work. Somehow. The two were bright enough to keep it out of the public eye and they were Eunhae after all. They could do it.

“What’s going on?” Donghae questioned.

Hangeng jumped at the edge of the bed. His fingers carefully moved the button away from Heechul’s id and instead clicked the Friends List. He scrolled for Hyukjae’s.

“Forcing you to talk to your boyfriend. It’s obvious you miss him.”

Donghae spluttered. “What? Hyukjae is not my boyfriend.”

Hangeng snickered. “By the fact you know I’m talking about him in the first place, says otherwise.”

Donghae bit his lip as Hangeng clicked Hyukjae’s profile. The other was logged in despite the late hour.

“We aren’t together,” Donghae muttered.

“No?” Hangeng asked confused. He was positive they were in the same boat as he and Heechul had been. “I could have sworn…”

Donghae sighed and played with the hem of his pants. “He doesn’t feel the same way.”

“How do you know?”

“I just do.” Donghae tried to fight off the sad frown with a joke. “Remember Hyukkie likes girls with boobs the size of their head?”

Hangeng snorted, remembering the Vivian Hsu photobook. “He can like them and like you.”

Donghae looked up at him with disbelief and just to prove Hangeng’s point, he turned back to laptop, pressing the call button. Donghae eyes opened wide in alarm as Hangeng deposited the laptop in his lap.

“Enjoy,” Hangeng said. “Give me my laptop in the morning,” He saluted and left Donghae alone in the room.

Nearly two, almost three years had passed since Hangeng left Super Junior. He missed the members and the performances, but overall he was quite happy with where he was at. In a more rare time where he wasn’t filming for the latest drama or movie, Hangeng was sitting on his couch enjoying some food.

He was casually watching tv and checking his email when he noticed a random email from Donghae sent at October 18, 2011 at 1:00 a.m. Huh? That was strange.

He opened the email and quickly read the message.

_Just wanted to drop by and say hi. Hope all is going well and thanks. I found out Hyukkie enjoys people with slim bodies too. Delete second picture upon seeing it  please. ^.^_

Hangeng’s brows scrunched in confusion at the brief email. He then noticed that there were two files attached to the email. He clicked them and then his face fell in a wide smile.

The first picture was of Donghae and Hyukjae sending a peace sign to him. It was a sweet gesture that had Hangeng downloading the picture onto his phone. The second one made Hangeng’s heart clench in satisfaction.

The picture was a little blurry as Donghae who had taken the selfie couldn’t get the angle right. But it was beautiful and unmistakably a picture of Hyukjae and Donghae sharing a chaste kiss. Both of their lips quirked in smiles and Hangeng couldn’t be any happier for them. As Donghae said, he deleted the picture and then opened up a new message.

_Told you. Make it last and take care both of you._

He sent the message with a renewed hope that maybe, someday, he would get the courage to confront Heechul. After all, loves like theirs were epic.


	3. Sungmin

**Sungmin: October, 17 2012**

Sungmin was going over the stuff he would need to buy for Jungsu's party. Their leader was departing to enlist and the other members had wanted to plan a party. But as the day drew nearer and no one got up to start planning, Sungmin took matters into his own hands.

In his neat handwriting, Sungmin wrote in his pink notebook. He looked over his list. 

There were some obvious essentials like balloons, streamers, banners, cake, and soju. 

Sungmin was a little hesitant writing the last one down considering their group.

Kangin, Ryeowook, and Kyuhyun were their heaviest drinkers and he wasn't so sure he wanted to involve alcohol at a going away party.

Kyuhyun sitting across from him on the opposite bed of the dorm room had assured him that at least he would behave. He couldn't be so certain for Kangin and Ryeowook, the duo had been drinking together as of late, which could only mean trouble.

He figured he could always keep on eye on Ryeowook for the party. Although that left Kangin to roam free since Sungmin knew Kangin didn't pay the slightest attention to him. He could always ask Donghae...

Kangin always did like him best—everyone did. Sungmin grabbed his notebook and gave a nod to Kyuhyun that he was leaving.

He went immediately to Donghae's room but was startled that right when he was about to knock, Hyukjae emerged.

"Sorry Hyuk," Sungmin said quickly. "Is Donghae here?"

"No." He said quickly. "He's off doing some interviews."

"By himself?"

Hyukjae laughed, "No he's with Donghee and Youngwoon. He should be fine."

"Oh. What were you doing in his room?"

"Just checking if he had something. He doesn't."

"Something? That doesn't sound suspicious."

Hyukjae laughed nervously, "Yeah, well...what are you doing?"

"I was gonna ask Donghae if he could be on Kangin watch the night of the party, I'll ask later. Oh! Do you want to come with me to go buy party stuff?"

"Sure. I was going to head down to buy a few things as well."

“Great let me grab my wallet, meet you in the living room.” 

Sungmin want back to his room, told Kyuhyun where he would be going and finally went down to meet with Hyukjae. 

They went down the elevator, pulling out their face masks they usually had stashed in their pockets, pulling them on. They weren’t that worried of running into any fans, but it was just precaution. After all, it was early morning which meant most teenage girls were in school and the older fans tended to give them the space they needed. Usually a wave from yards away would satisfy them and they would continue on with their day. 

They walked to the nearest bus stop and luckily didn’t have to wait long for it to arrive. They boarded the bus, walking all the way to the back. It reminded Sungmin slightly of their pre-debut days, when they would ride the bus together back home after a long tiring day of training. 

After fifteen minutes of silence, Sungmin asked, “So what are you buying?”

Hyukjae had been spaced out and was startled by the question. “What?”

“What are you buying? Something for Jungsu-hyung?”

“Oh um no…” Hyukjae mumbled, his cheeks tinged pink. “Something for Donghae.”

“Donghae?”

“Um birthday present.”

“Hyuk, Donghae’s birthday was two days ago.”

“I know.”

Sungmin began to burst out in laughter. “You forgot his birthday? Again?”

Hyukjae nodded, very much ashamed.

“Geesh,” Sungmin caught his breath. “How does he even forgive you for something like that.”

Hyukjae shrugged sadly, “I don’t know.” 

Sungmin shook his head, then nudged Hyukjae’s shoulder, “C’mon. Our stop is coming up.”

Sungmin took Hyukjae first to the party supply store and made him push around the cart as Sungmin meticulously calculated the cost and quality of the party supplies. He grabbed them quickly, waved at a fan, then went to the register. 

Sungmin watched the tired old woman scan their supplies and looked to Hyukjae, “Let’s go buy what you need next. We need to buy food and I don’t want it to go to waste on the way back.”

Hyukjae nodded. He took the plastic bags and they made their way to the mall a few blocks down. 

“So what are you getting Donghae?” Sungmin asked cheerfully.

“A watch,” Hyukjae said simply.

“A watch?” Sungmin asked skeptically. “Wow, Hyukjae nice way to put some thought into a gift for a birthday you forgot.”

“I did put thought in it.”

“And a watch is the best you could think of? Doesn’t he already have a fancy designer watch?”

“Yeah, but not like the one I want to give him.” 

Sungmin looked at Hyukjae and saw a very determined look across his face. Sungmin was very confused. For this entire time, Hyukjae had been very serious and it wasn’t very like him.

“Ok.” Sungmin said. 

He followed him into the mall and they walked into the watch store. Hyukjae walked straight to the salesperson, seeming already intent on his purchase. Sungmin looked around a little before finally heading to Hyukjae’s direction.

“What do you want the engraving to say?” The salesman asked.

Hyukjae awkwardly looked at Sungmin then back at the salesman. “Umm…can I write it down instead?”

“Of course.”

Hyukjae grabbed the offered pen and paper and angled his body away from Sungmin. He jotted something quickly and shoved it in the man’s hands. 

“Would you like it on both watches?”

“Yeah,” Hyukjae said.

“Ok, it will be ready in an hour.”

“Thank you,” Hyukjae muttered quickly and dragged Sungmin out of the store.

Sungmin desperately wanted to ask what Hyukjae had written and especially why he had gotten two watches. What was Hyukjae really planning?

Some life returned in Hyukjae and he dragged Sungmin into a random craft store. The two joked around in the area, feeling like children. Sungmin felt a little more at ease once Hyukjae returned to his natural self. They went from store to store laughing at the random assortments they had until their hour was up. 

They returned to the watch store and Hyukjae picked up his two watches. He left with a large smile on his face. Sungmin sighed in relief. They left the mall and they picked up liquor and party platters and finally boarded the bus back to the dorms. 

Hyukjae went to his room and hid the gift and returned to help Sungmin set up for the party. The other members finally arrived and helped as much as they could. The only members missing were Leeteuk and Kangin, who had been assigned to keep him busy. 

When they finally arrived, the party went on full swing. There was drinking, eating, them just goofing off and enjoying themselves before they had to say goodbye to another member leaving to enlist in the army.

Early in the morning, everyone began to head back to their rooms, well some were too drunk to venture one more floor so many of them were crashing in the living room. Sungmin spotted Donghae going into Hyukjae’s room. 

Sungmin smiled, knowing that the two had already made up. They had left midway through the party and Sungmin couldn’t stop grinning when he saw both Donghae and Hyukjae wearing the new watches.

Sungmin gathered his strength and tried to clean up as much as he could so he wouldn’t have to with a hangover later in the day. As he picked up the cups and empty bottles he spotted Donghae’s new watch. 

Donghae had taken it off to arm wrestle with Kangin, a match that no one was sure who won. Sungmin reached out for it and curiosity took the better of him. He flipped over the watch and read the engraving. 

_ D & H _

_ 17.10.2011 _

October 17th? That was a year ago from today? What was so special about this day? He scrunched his brows and walked to Hyukjae’s room, intent on leaving the watch in his room so it wouldn’t be misplaced. 

However, as he opened the door he could hear the pair drunk giggling. He was about to chastise both and make sure they got to bed, but he froze at the doorway as he saw the two on the bed reach out and kiss each other on the lips. Sungmin panicked. He dropped the watch and shut the door, the two much too drunk to even know what Sungmin had just witnessed.

Suddenly, everything about today made sense.

Donghae had been upset not because his best friend forgot his birthday again, but rather his boyfriend had forgotten his birthday. 

_ Shit.  _

Should he tell Jungsu? Did Jungsu know? Did the whole dorm know and he was the only one left in the dark? No, that couldn’t happen. He was much too observant for that. 

He bit his lip and cracked open the door just to make sure what he saw was right. And whoop that was Hyukjae’s mouth on Donghae’s dick. Well, they sure moved fast. Sungmin shut the door again and walked back to his own room.

He caught Kyuhyun in his own bed playing a game on his computer.

“Shouldn’t you be drunk out of your mind and knocked out?” Sungmin accused.

“I am but some guy beat my high score and this is going to bother me for the rest of the night.”

“Oh.” Sungmin began to get ready for bed.

When he had cleaned up in the bathroom, done his face routine, and finally went back to his room, he saw Kyuhyun getting into his own pajamas. He shut the door and climbed into his bed.

Kyuhyun shut off the light and Sungmin’s mind kept going to Hyukjae and Donghae. 

“Hey Kyuhyun.”

“Hmm,” The buzz was leaving and he was starting to get the early stages of a hangover.

“Did you know about Donghae and Hyukjae?”

“Them fucking their brains out?”

Sungmin shot up from bed, “You knew!”

“Knew what?”

“That they are...you know.”

“I have no idea what they are. I just know I caught them fucking in the dorms and that was really awkward cause they didn’t even know I was there.” 

“Oh.” 

“Just forget about it. It will pass.” Kyuhyun rolled over and pulled the blankets over his face, mumbling there was too much light, despite it was pitch black in their room.

Still, Sungmin couldn’t be so sure on Kyuhyun’s statement. Because the way Hyukjae behaved all off today, it was more than just a simple fuck. But he wasn’t so sure they were boyfriends either. These two, whatever they were, seemed like it was rooted in so much complication. Sungmin hoped the two would work it out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't uploaded in ages. I have been focusing on my other story on ao3. I will try to upload more regularly but I can't make any promises. Just know this story is abandoned. 
> 
> Next chapter will be from Kyuhyun's POV and address the whole IU scandal.
> 
> Write in the comments who's point of view you would like next after Kyuhyun's. (just not leeteuk--I have planned his to be last)
> 
> Please review!!


End file.
